


【Leo司】和前辈的恋爱二三事

by xiaomi0724



Category: leo司
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomi0724/pseuds/xiaomi0724
Kudos: 4





	【Leo司】和前辈的恋爱二三事

*是热恋中的男子高中生的日常

真是糟糕。镜子里红着的脸透露出某些刻意隐藏的信息。

朱樱司回到家里，第一次没有让女仆帮忙，而是自己动手洗起了衣服。

好糟糕，糟糕透顶了，绝对不能让别人看见这上面沾的东西……他一边搓着内裤一边红着脸回想刚刚在男友家偷食禁果的事情。如果被父母知道……一定会被骂得很惨。虽然、虽然感觉还不错……他的脑海里又充斥着令人回味无穷的紧张刺激，忍不住夹紧了双腿，似乎有什么坚硬的部位正在逼近。这根本就是糟糕的性幻想！他甩下湿漉漉的衣服，扔进篮子里，放弃了挣扎，作为一个十六年没有碰过家务的少爷，竟然由于害羞的隐瞒而亲力亲为。羞耻心盖过了初次情事的快乐，现在，他只想把主动发起的对方痛骂一顿。

若是像被占了便宜的小姑娘一样声泪俱下地讨要公道，似乎显得过于愚蠢，司捏着手中的毛绒玩具，想着如何能高高在上地让对方成为他的俘虏。这软绵绵的触感啊……就和被Leo抱住时手掌所触碰到的那样……他盯着猫咪公仔那圆溜溜的绿色眼睛，坏坏地用手指戳它的腹部。

啊，还是不要了，他红着脸搂紧这个心爱的小东西，还是舍不得欺负它，毕竟在之前很长的一段时间，它偷听到了太多的秘密，已经成为珍贵的伙伴了。在商场见到它的第一眼，司就决定带它回家。当时它躺在夹娃娃机的玻璃内，一脸无辜。

“Leader，这个玩具好像你哦，傻乎乎的♪”

看完电影出来，Leo仍在神游，被司挽着手臂到处闲逛。他趴在夹娃娃机的玻璃上，沉思了良久，突然喊到“好啊，那我把它夹出来送给スオ~吧！”说着，便从口袋里掏出硬币丢了进去，双手自如地操作起来，嘴里念叨着“快来，快来……”。

司的注意力全部在那个猫咪公仔身上，也不自觉地趴在透明的外壳上，暗暗鼓劲，“请加油！”，他微弱的助威传到Leo的耳朵里立刻变成了一股热血沸腾全身。Leo不愿辜负这样可爱的期待，更加谨慎地操作，大功告成了才松了一口气。猫咪公仔终于抵达了出口，似乎笑眯眯地朝他们问好。两个人都十分开心，手掌对着手掌，就像打赢了一场胜仗。Leo将公仔塞进司的手上，“送给你啊～スオ～”，他的嘴角露出一抹宠溺的笑意，“好孩子抱着它睡觉就不会做噩梦了！”

“我才不需要呢！”司鼓着双颊，双臂欢喜地搂紧这个得之不易的小东西。

自那天起，这个小公仔就待在床头，默默地陪着他度过许多夜晚，就好像……是Leo在身边。睡不着的时候，抱抱它，想想Leo，几乎成了司抗击失眠的良方。毕竟恋人不会24小时在身边，但它却是值得信赖的朋友。啊啊，如果被Leo知道，一定又会被嘲笑孩子气了。随他去吧，Leader明明更像小孩子。

无意义的比较就像是置气的奇怪理由。刻意对恋人发脾气引起注意什么的……他才不会动用这样的低级手段，虽然、偶尔用用也没什么不可以的……确定关系之后反而有些患得患失。常常听说恋爱中的人会变笨，他可不希望这样的厄运也降临到他的身上……嗯，Leo在哪里呢，会在做什么呢？真是莫名其妙，脑子好像离开了这个名字就不会运转了一样。

手机的提示音把司从无边际的漫想里拉回了现实。他给Leo的备注始终是“Leader”，从存了他的联系方式到恋爱之后都没有改变过。这个称呼对他来说是独一无二的吧，只是，作为对恋人的称呼，似乎不够亲密……那、那改叫名字吧。司缓缓地删掉“Leader”，却下不了决心在空白处填上“レオ”。这样羞耻的事情……不如还是把他的全名写上比较正常，但这样不就违背了改备注的初衷了吗？就算是个傻问题，咨询一下Leo的意见也是可以的吧，司先打开Leo发来的邮件，瞬间不知所措地陷入了某种极度缺乏理智的发热状态。

「スオ～你离开后我真想你～今天超开心！下周末再来我家吧！」

司的眼神一次又一次地掠过那行大胆示爱的文字，咽了咽口水，把手机扔在一旁试图平复心情。看着那个笑眯眯的猫咪公仔他甚至开始重复默念那几个片段“真想你”、“超开心”、“再来”……呜呜呜，Leader真是狡猾的不得了，想骂他的心情随即被抛之脑后。司红着脸，手指颤巍巍地打着字，笑意填满了闪亮亮的眼眸。

「嗯…话说，我想给Leader改一个备注，你有没有什么想法呢^_^」

「好啊！！虽然“Leader”这个称呼很特别，但是你能喊我“最最亲爱的Leo哥哥”就更好了！」

「请容我拒绝^_^||Leader不要想占年纪上的便宜！」

「诶…为什么嘛！我本来就是你的前辈，是哥哥啊？」

「你才没有哥哥大人应该有的样子！」

「スオ～我伤心了啊，你要好好安慰我……那就叫“亲爱的”嘛。」

「不要，Leader好肉麻哦，还是“Leader”比较好，我不打算改了。」

发出这封回复后，司想了想，悄悄换上了“my lord”，犹豫了一会儿，又加上了一个“♥︎”，好吧，绝对不能被人看见。

改完后他满意地躺回床上，裹紧被子。现在该是睡觉的时候了，他给Leo发了一句「请早点休息，晚安」后便闭上了眼睛。黑暗中，回忆塞满了白天的兴奋，格外敏锐地反馈到了身体上。他只要想起下午在Leo家里经历的种种……睡意就立刻飞出了眼睑。

司啊，真是一个坏孩子。他侧过身子，把头埋在枕头里，亢奋了起来。竟然和前辈一起……看了那样的东西。他根本就没有想到，Leo邀请他到家里，神神秘秘地翻出色色的影片来……

“スオ~我们来做一点男子高中生会做的事情吧！”

Leo将几盘封面难以形容的碟片推到司的面前，后者随即吓了一大跳，漂亮的脸蛋拧成了一团。

“啊啊啊啊啊？这！！”

“我一直想做的事情！就是和同学一起看这样色色的东西～这才是高中生的生活嘛。”

“Leader，你……你这个变态！”

“？！！难道スオ～从来没有这样的想法吗？也没有‘那个’过吗？”

“‘那个’？”

司接过Leo的暗语，脑袋飞速运转，想到某个早上醒来，身下又湿又黏，还有一种不同寻常的反应，羞怯地要钻到地下。他连忙摇了摇头，装作听不懂Leo的话。Leo则笑着点了点头，把影碟插进光驱里，满怀期待地点了播放。

“Leader，是第一次看这种东西吗？”

司已经不好意思地拿枕头捂住自己的眼睛，又偷偷地瞄着屏幕上的画面。唔……这个片头有点长……

“是啊！我可是和スオ～交往以后才好不容易鼓起勇气做这样的事情！”

“这跟我有什么关系！”

“因为我也想……”Leo说到一半，声音小了下去，不敢直视司的眼睛。司也收回了留在Leo身上的目光，低下头，任由脑袋过热而当机。屏幕里发出的声音忽然传到了耳边，那极其挑逗的叫声搭配着淫糜的画面刺激着大脑，司感到自己身体的某个部位在发生变化。他看了一眼Leo，对方几乎是愣在原地，嘴巴紧抿着，察觉到司的目光回视着，关掉了影片。

“还是不看了吧，哈哈……好像在带坏你哦，不行的……要是被知道，我一定会被骂死的吧，对啊，我们还没有成年呢……”

Leo语无伦次，像坏掉的齿轮般咔哧咔哧地打转。司反倒镇静地望着他，手掌在他的面前晃了晃，“Leader，你还好吗？”他问道，手被对方牵住了。

“可是……嗯……”

Leo忽然像饥饿的小兽一样扑向坐在床沿的司，将对方推到在自己的床上，手伸向司蓬勃的下身，握在手中。

“我……先让你舒服吧？”

这不是一句询问。Leo的唇齿袭上司的，迷离又朦胧的眼神中溢满情欲。司面对这样突如其来的爱抚，身子软在床榻上不能动弹。他的眼睛半闭合着，目光直勾勾地盯着天花板，灯光有些刺眼，快乐从身下涌上口腔，他喘着气，情欲从声带传递出来，无法自持地表达了出来，连忙抬起手去挡，在Leo听来却更加的性感。

“スオ～舒服吗？听到了哦。”

Leo折起司的双腿，分开，释放出早已挺直的欲望，在司敏感的双腿上来回游走。司颤抖着，察觉到下身有什么异样的恐惧正在侵袭，却紧张得动弹不得，只能任由Leo的手从腾空的腰肢向下抚摸，揉着隆起的臀部。仿佛被完全掌控在对方的手里，司的心底忽而多了几分抗拒，“不要”伴随着此起彼伏的细吟一同出世。Leo并没有把这样的话语当做是一种挑逗，而是立刻冷静了下来，放平司的双腿，将他抱在怀里。

“别怕……我不会做什么的。”

司临睡前想起那时候的Leo仍觉得他前所未有的温柔是如此的迷人，仿佛从此只要望见那张面孔便有了心安的念头。Leo确实没有再继续做些什么，司想到这里不知道该是庆幸还是失落。想要两个人的关系更进一步的想法在他的脑海中盘桓着，哪怕为此做出某些牺牲也未尝不可。说是牺牲，也不过是奉献出一小部分自我，比起能从Leo那边得到的爱，又算得了什么。司拿起猫咪公仔，深情地亲了一口，他习惯于把它当做接吻练习对象，但转念一想，活生生的恋人就在身边，直接吻他不就好了。

Leo。

黑暗中他喊了他的名字，手伸向鼓起的下身，闭上眼睛，想象着对方描摹他身体的频率。

“喜欢。”


End file.
